Emojis
Emojis are faces and symbols that can be used in Club Penguin Island, and are similar to emoticons from Club Penguin. Emojis are divided into several sets, with each set requiring the player to unlock them before they can be used. Emojis can be accessed from the Quick Chat menu. Unlike emoticons from Club Penguin, the player may use multiple emojis at a time per chat bubble. Unless specified otherwise, emojis can only be used by members. List of emojis Set 1 :These are available by default. This set can be used by all players. Set 2 :This set is received by reaching level 1, as part of the Citizen Pack. Set 3 :This set is received by reaching level 4, as part of the Wild Pack. Set 4 :This set is received by reaching level 5, as part of the Sharing Pack. Set 5 :This set is received by reaching level 6, as part of the Sports Pack. Set 6 :This set is received by reaching level 10, as part of the Party Pack. Set 7 :This set is received by reaching level 13, as part of the Prehistoric Pack. Set 8 :This set is received by reaching level 15, as part of the Town Heroes Pack. Set 9 :This set is received after completing the "Mirror Mirror" adventure. Set 10 :This set is received after during the "Double Click" adventure. Set 11 :This set is received after completing the "A Captain's Share" adventure. Set 12 :This set is available at the Earth Month event, from April 13, 2017, to April 22, 2017. This set can be used by all players. Set 13 :This set will be available at the Earth Month event, from April 23, 2017, to April 28, 2017. This set can be used by all players. Set 14 :These are received by pre-registering during the beta test period. This set can be used by all players. Unused :This emoji is currently unobtainable. Daily Challenges :The following challenges involve using emojis. Trivia *Emojis first appeared in Club Penguin in issue 556 of the Club Penguin Times, where it was mentioned by Rookie that a course at the School teaches how to "speak" emoji. *Even though a green Smile Face emoji constantly appears in promotional images, the initial Disney logo screen for the app and even the favicon of the official website, it is not available for players. *A Wink Emoji Pin was released in Club Penguin for the Club Penguin Island Party in January 2017. **Also at the aforementioned party, the Plaza was decorated with many emojis, and a few emojis appeared as party-exclusive emoticons. The tour guide emoji from loading screens in Club Penguin Island also appeared at several rooms in the Club Penguin party. *Several decals are based on emojis. Artwork WorldEmojiDay.gif|Several emojis, including some not currently in Club Penguin Island, from the What's New Bloghttp://www.clubpenguin.com/whats-new/project-super-secret-happy-world-emoji-day Emo-geez.jpg|Two emojis not currently in Club Penguin Island, from the What's New Blog CPT 556 emoji.png|The "Smile Face" emoji in issue 556 of the Club Penguin Times Loading screen Tour Emoji.png|A Tour Guide emoji, that appears in loading screens CPI Party Cool Sunglasses Face.png|The "In love" emoji (then named Cool Sunglasses Face) in a membership notice during the Club Penguin Island Party Club Penguin Island Party Plaza CPI Party Plaza emoji 1.png|Grinning Face CPI Party Plaza emoji 2.png|Sickened Face CPI Party Plaza emoji 3.png|Heart CPI Party Plaza emoji 4.png CPI Party Plaza emoji 5.png|Shocked CPI Party Plaza emoji 6.png|Angry Face CPI Party Plaza emoji 7.png|Cold Face CPI Party Plaza emoji 8.png|Nerd Face CPI Party Plaza emoji 9.png|Smile Face CPI Party Plaza emoji 10.png|Blushing CPI Party Plaza emoji 11.png CPI Party Plaza emoji 12.png CPI Party tour sign emoji.png|Tour Guide (used in all decorated rooms) Names in other languages :For names of each emoji, see Emojis/Names in other languages. Notes References